Many Bleach Yaoi OneShots
by The-Mysterious-Black-Mew-Mew
Summary: These will just be alot of my Fav Yaoi's of Bleach. There's going to be alot and I hope you like them all T.T... XD I'm going to put it as M Cuz a few of them will be M rated... anyway ENJOY


I love Bleach and I love Bleach Yaoi. So I'm going to do alot of my fav Yaoi's and put em in one large ass story o.o And a heads up, my story's aren't that great, I need to get better, so yea. I'm not good at typing lemons, -_- yet they seam really good and graphic in my head when they go on paper or I type them up, they just turn out o_O blah. Anyway, enjoy my armature's writing o.O

* * *

**Title - What a Shinigami wants, a Shinigami gets**

**Rating (or Wat Eva) - T but it might be M but this one is going to be T (o.O I hope)**

**Characters - Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai**

**Disclaimer - -.- I don't own Bleach. If I did, there would be alot of Yaoi sceas in front of your faces you wont believe your eyes!! lol**

**Warnings - Meh bad writing, maybe some cussing, maybe a few making out stuff o.o not too much for this one**

Kurosaki Ichigo, a Substitute Shinigami in the Soul Society. One of his friends, Abarai Renji, the 6th Squad Lieutenant don't get along too well. They might for a short period of time then they begin fighting and then it gets out of hand and its all-- How should I say, BLAH!

Both Ichigo and Renji were running around the Soul Society looking for there Zanpak-tou's (1 XD lol). They both blamed each other for stealing the others.

"Renji, what the hell!? Why would I steal Zabimaru!? I don't even want it!"

"Then why are you accusing me of stealing Zangetsu! I don't want that either!"

They have been going at it for a few hours, not giving up.

* * *

A few hours later, Renji went back to the 6th Squad and saw his Zanpak-tou RIGHT where he left it. _'So, he didn't steal it after all. I blamed him for this... Hey a note' _Renji took the note off Zabimaru and read it out loud, hoping Byakuya wasn't around.

**Renji,**

**Bet your thinking I stole Zabimaru eh? WELL I DIDN'T!! ...Anyway, I would like you to come meet me at the gate to the Real world and this world. I want to show you something...**

**Your friend, Kurosaki Ichigo**

**P.S. Um. Make sure no one sees you and be in your Gigai (SP?) If you didn't already know to do that..**

Renji reads thought the note a few more times before crunching it up and throwing it away in the trash.

"Tch. Wonder what the Baka wants to show me now.."

* * *

Ichigo was waiting for Renji, who was late!

After about 10 minutes, Renji arrived in his Gigai and looked at Ichigo weirdly, "This better be worth my time to go to the Real World."

* * *

"Oh, it will. It will.." Ichigosmirked a bit and walked thought the gate, with Renji following.

* * *

When they arrived in the real world, Ichigo took Renji to his house. Ichigo's father was waiting for him to arrive, who in which tacked him to the ground asking him alot of questions. Ichigo just pushed his father off and dragged Renji up the stares and locked the door to his bedroom.

"Ichigo, why did you bring me to your room..?"

Ichigo did not answer. He was looking for something, but never found it. Renji looked over to the left (Or right idk -.-) and saw Ichigo's computer. It was turned on, but the screen was off. He went over and turned it on.

The website (XD) appeared on the screen with a story of some sort on it Renji looked back at Ichigo, who was still looking for something, and thought it was save to me nosy on the computer.

So he sat down, and began to read.

He went half way down and he gasped slightly. It read: (Like I said I'm not good so go with the flow)

**Ichigo pulled Renji in his house and closed the door. Right away, he pushed Renji to the door and began to kiss him. Renji tryed to get free but gave up after a few minutes and began to enjoy the kiss and kiss back.**

**Ichigo smirked in the kiss. He let it go after a while.**

**"Renjiii..." Ichigo Said suduivly, "Do you want to go up stares for a little bit of... _Fun..._"**

**Renji stared at Ichigo. Is he crazy!? Were both guys! How can we even do that!**

**Ichigo didn't even wait for an answer. He grabbed Renji's hand and pulled him up stares.**

Renjistopped there. He felt some thing or someone breathing on his neck and he turned around. He was face to face with Ichigo. Well almost lips to lips. Renji blushed slightly but tryed to hide it.

"What'cha reading?"

Renji quickly turned off the computer screen, "N-Nothing!!"

Ichigo smirked a bit and sat on Renji, who blushed more. Ichigo turned on the screen again and looked at what he was reading.

His eyes widened slightly but went back to normal. "Why were you reading this when this will never come true. It's fan made by fucked up fan girls who want to see it happen." (2)

"T-Then why was it up on YOUR computer then Mr. Smarty Pants!?"

"Can't I look at what the Fan Girls wright about us?"

"No"

Renji pushed Ichigo off who landed in an awkward possession. Renji turned his head to the side and laughed a bit. Ichigo quickly got up and went to the bed to lay down. Renji, again looked at him weird.

"Your acting wei--"

Renji was cut off by Ichigo putting his lips on his. Renji pushed Ichigo away and wiped his lips off.

"Ugh! Why did you kiss me!? Were both guys! That's disgusting!!"

Ichigo didn't think so. He pushed Renji on the bed and sat on him. He again put his lips on Renji's. He tryed to push Ichigo off, but he grabbed Renji's wrists and put them above his head.

"I-Ichigo... Why..?"

"If I tell you, you won't believe me... You'll think im stupid or desperate.."

"Just tell me Ichi.."

"R-Renji...?"

"Yes?"

"ILOVEYOU!!"

Renji just layed there, in shock. Ichigo turned his head to the side, afraid that Renji will yell at him.

Renji flipped Ichigo over and kissed him hard on the lips. Ichigo kissed back, blushing.

"Y-Your not mad or hate me..?"

"Now why would I hate you, when I love you....?

Ichigo smiled and put his arms around Renji's neck.

"Wanna have some fun Strawberry Boy?"

"Yes!!"

* * *

After a few hours of fun, both boys were worn out and tired. Renji layedon his side, with Ichigo pulled close to him for warmth.

"That was really fun Renji..."

"I know."

They both kissed again. It felt like forever until they broke it.

"I love you Abarai Renji..."

Renji smiled, "I love you too, my Strawberry."

They kissed once more, and they both fell asleep, smiling.

* * *

Well that's it! Hope it wasn't that bad T.T I tryed o_O

1 - o_O I really don't know if Soul Society people can lose there Zanpak-tou's o_O WELL THEY DID IN MINE.. anyway

2 - o.o And for that Fucked up fan girls part, I'm sorry *begs for mercy* Don't kill the Yaoi Fan Girl T.T

Anyway There's going to be ALOT more o.o Some really graphic, and some like this. Some short, and some long.

So tune in next time for

SHADOW TRYING TO TYPE GOOD YAOI o_O....

lol


End file.
